Bed of Roses
by Brokenemptiness
Summary: UPDATED! Finally updated. Trory. Tristan and Rory, their senior year of Chilton, have to hide their relationship bescause Tristan isn't exactly on the market! R
1. Meetings

Hey! Hello to all that are reading this, I've decided to try something different now that Smile is done, or as good as done anyway. It's another Trory, I got inspiration for this a few weeks ago but I didn't have time to develop it so I'm hoping the muses are still with me hehe!  
  
A little back story will come in handy here, don't ask me where I came up with it, I couldn't tell you (  
  
The night of Madeline's party, instead of Rory running out crying after the kiss, she and Tristan slept together, Tristan wasn't with Summer, he was upset because he was getting sent away the next day, his parents wanted him to travel to London to stay with another family in the hopes of him falling for their daughter who would make a merger easier and would be seen as acceptable for him to marry, they wanted him married before college. The whole Rory/Dean thing happened but they didn't get back together.  
  
It's now the summer before senior year and Jess never came to Stars Hollow, it's not that I don't like him, I love him and I hate choosing between Tristan and Jess so he's not in it. Rory and Tristan never regretted that night but they haven't spoken since. Rory, Lorelai and Richard and Emily are in New York for some business thingy and the DuGrey's are also there with Tristan and Katy Stevens Taylor, the girl he was sent to meet. She likes him but he is still in love with Rory who doesn't know he's there.  
  
Whoa, long explanation, here's the actual story:  
  
Tristan looked around the room. It was a complete mess, there had been an elegant party here earlier, a party which he had been forced to attend on the arm of his 'girlfriend' Katy. The room was dark now; the only people there were the janitorial staff who were busy cleaning up. There was a grand piano up on the stage and he went to sit at it. As soon as he did, he regretted it. He was bombarded with images of the last time he was at a party, sitting depressed at a piano. It had been the best and worst night of his life.  
  
It had been the best because that was the night he had fallen in love, the night Rory Gilmore had given herself to him. They had both been hurting, both in need of comfort. She had just broken up with her boyfriend, he was getting sent to London. It had been the worst night because the following morning after finally getting what he wanted, Rory, he had to give it up. She had known and accepted that. He wondered if she ever thought about him, he never stopped thinking about her, even when he was with Katy, he was wishing she was Rory.  
  
He had tried to call her a million times when he was in London, each time he was interrupted or he chickened out. The morning that he was due to leave had been the hardest morning of his life. He had woken up with Rory in his arms, they had said goodbye and she told him not to worry that she would be fine and that he didn't have to call her, hearing her tell him that broke his heart. She went with him to the airport and she cried silent tears as they kissed goodbye, she watched him board the plane and she waved him off, never moving until he could no longer see her.  
  
He turned and sat properly at the piano, and began playing, it was one of his favourite songs, Rory's too and it fit his life perfectly at the moment.  
  
Sitting here wasted and wounded At this old piano Trying hard to capture the moment this morning I don't know 'Cause a bottle of vodka Is still lodged in my head And some blonde gave me nightmares I think that she's still in my bed As I dream about movies They won't make of me when I'm dead  
  
With an ironclad fist I wake up and French kiss the morning While some marching band keeps Its own beat in my head While we're talking About all of the things that I long to believe About love, the truth and what you mean to me And the truth is baby you're all that I need  
  
I wanna lay you down on a bed of roses For tonight I sleep on a bed of nails I wanna be just as close as the Holy Ghost is And lay you down on a bed of roses  
  
Well I'm so far away Each step that I take's on my way home A King's ransom in dimes I'd give each night To see through this payphone Still I run out of time or it's hard to get through Till the bird on the wire Flies me back to you I just close my eyes and whisper Baby blind love is true  
  
I wanna lay you down on a bed of roses For tonight I sleep on a bed of nails I wanna be just as close as the Holy Ghost is And lay you down on a bed of roses  
  
Well this hotel bar's hangover Whiskey's gone dry The barkeeper's wig's crooked and she's giving me the eye Well I might've said yeah but I'd laugh so hard I think I'd die  
  
As Tristan began to play the instrumental part of the song he looked around the room to see that everyone was looking at him from the actual barkeeper, who happened to be male, to the janitorial staff to the woman by the door who looked half familiar. Tonight though he didn't care if Katy saw him, he just didn't care full stop.  
  
Now as you close your eyes Know I'll be thinking about you While my mistress she calls me To stand in her spotlight again Tonight, I won't be alone To know that don't mean I'm not lonely I've got nothing to prove for it's you That I'd die to defend  
  
I wanna lay you down on a bed of roses For tonight I sleep on a bed of nails I wanna be just as close as the Holy Ghost is And lay you down In a bed of roses  
  
Tristan finished playing and found himself blushing slightly when the people in the room applauded, he sat for a moment, just looking at his hands, still resting over the keys of the piano. He became aware of somebody approaching him but he didn't look up, he didn't look when they sat beside him. He caught the familiar scent of vanilla and he could've sworn he was dreaming; the only person he knew that wore vanilla was nowhere near New York.  
  
'About anyone I know?' a sweet voice asked.  
  
There was no mistaking that voice; she was here, sitting beside him when he had never felt more need for her.  
  
'You might know her, long gorgeous brown hair, incredibly smart, even more beautiful. She is responsible for the best night of my life and I haven't talked to her in over a year. That was one of her favourite songs.'  
  
'She has good taste then, song like that, a guy like you, and I bet she's missed you like crazy.'  
  
'She can't possibly have missed me as much as I missed her.'  
  
'I have it on excellent authority she has spent many nights lying awake, just wishing you were there not in London.'  
  
'She has no idea, I've spent every minute since I left wishing I was back here with her.'  
  
'She really wants you to kiss her right now.'  
  
'I thought she'd never ask.' Tristan grinned before turning to see the beautiful face that haunted his dreams.  
  
Rory smiled as his lips descended on hers, kissing her in such passion as to try and make up for the past year, she granted him access to her mouth straight away, needing him more that she ever thought imaginable. His tongue was demanding, caressing hers, fighting for dominance, when she gave in he went on to reacquaint himself with her mouth while his hands roamed her body.  
  
As soon as he kissed her, Rory's hands found their way to his hair while one of his settled on the small of her back, pulling her to him and the other explored, stroking her thighs, tangling itself in her skirt. Reluctantly they pulled away, needing oxygen. They broke apart, gasping for air, never taking their eyes off of each other.  
  
'Rory-'  
  
'Sssh, not yet, tomorrow.'  
  
Tristan didn't need to be told twice, Rory stood up taking his hand and leading him out of the room and to the elevator. When they got on, she pushed the button for her floor and proceeded to kiss Tristan with such passion he could've sworn she hadn't kissed anyone since the party. When they got out on her floor, she led him to her room where they made up for lost time...  
  
A/N: I hope you liked this, it's the first time I have ever written like serious kissing and even so much as implied anything beyond that so I hope it was okay. Let me know if I should continue with this story or not please. Katie xxx 


	2. Catching Up

Hey all, thanks for the reviews, I liked the concept but I didn't know if I could do it justice! Shem, thank you so much for that lovely review, I am a huge Lit shipper and I mostly read Lit fics but I'm just in a trory mood lately...I'm developing ideas for some Literati stories, I don't know, I find it easier to write Tristan...  
  
Forgot this on the first chapter, Gilmore Girls blah blah blah doesn't belong to me blah blah blah, wish I owned Chad or Milo but if I'm hearing things correctly Sophia owns Chad and Alexis owns Milo...ah well  
  
Rory was dimly aware of her surroundings, she opened her eyes and the room came into focus, she was in her hotel room and it was still early morning judging by the amount of light outside. She became aware or the strong arms, wrapped around her bare waist. She blushed at the memory of last night and she looked at the sleeping figure beside her, she couldn't help but smile.  
  
Tristan had been so demanding last night, so much so that they had only fallen asleep a little over an hour ago. She shuddered when she thought of her actions; it was like she was no longer Rory, that someone else had taken control of her mind and body. The lower half of her body still tingled and she even felt a little pain but it wasn't a bad pain, it only served as a reminder...  
  
Tristan was awake and he knew Rory was watching him, he could tell she was blushing, and he couldn't blame her. Last night he could've sworn he'd died and gone to heaven. He would readily continue but he knew that Rory was probably sore and so he contented himself with the knowledge that every time she moved today she would feel what he had done to her. She went to move but he wasn't ready for her to leave his embrace yet. He only tightened his arms around her waist even more.  
  
'Tristan,' she sighed, leaning down and kissing him.  
  
'Hmmm' he mumbled.  
  
'I gotta get up.'  
  
'No you don't.'  
  
'Yes, I do, I'll be right back.'  
  
'Promise?' he asked; his eyes still closed.  
  
'Yeah, now let go.'  
  
Tristan complied, grumbling the whole time; Rory stood up and went to the bathroom. While she was there, she couldn't help the silly grin that broke out on her face, she didn't know why he was back, and she didn't care. When she walked back into the bedroom, she picked up his shirt which she had practically ripped off him the night before and put it on.  
  
'Hey no fair!' Tristan complained when she slid back in beside him, wearing clothes.  
  
'What?' Rory asked innocently.  
  
'This is a no clothes area; you have to get rid of that right now.'  
  
'And if I don't.'  
  
'I'll have to take it off for you.'  
  
'That doesn't sound so bad.' She grinned.  
  
'Actually it doesn't, I think I'll have to though, rules are rules after all.' She smirked all the while leaning over her, an evil glint in his eyes.  
  
'You have to catch me first!' Rory said quickly before squirming out of the bed and running towards the balcony, knowing Tristan would have to put on some clothes before giving chase...  
  
An hour later, they were sitting on the balcony, having breakfast. Tristan had indeed given chase; she had eluded him on the balcony, and ran for the shower where he joined her without complaint. After that, Rory had called room service and here they were, eating and catching up.  
  
'So how was London?'  
  
'Hell without you Mary.'  
  
'I'm sure you got over it as soon as you saw some hot little British girl.'  
  
'I'm going to be totally honest here okay? There is someone but she means less than nothing to me.'  
  
'Oh, the girl your parents want you to-'  
  
'Yeah but I'm trying to get out of it, she likes me and she is nice and all but-'  
  
'But what?'  
  
'She's not you.' He answered looking deeply into her eyes.  
  
'Oh.' Rory said quietly, blushing.  
  
'Still blushing around me Mary? We'll have to fix that.' He smiled, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
'Still calling me Mary? I thought you of all people would know better than that.'  
  
'No matter what we do, the fact that you still blush around me proves that you're still a Mary.'  
'You're unbelievable.'  
  
'Why thank you.'  
  
'I didn't mean it like that.'  
  
'I know.'  
  
'Not that you're not unbelievable in that sense.'  
  
'And the Magdalene comes out.'  
  
'Damn right.'  
  
Tristan smiled, he couldn't believe he was here with Rory. After their first night together he told her that he was crazy about her and that he always would be. He had asked her to remember that and in turn she told him to remember her and she told him that she wanted whatever times they met to be good times and here they were, laughing and joking. It was like they didn't need to have big heartfelt speeches, they just knew how they felt about each other.  
  
'So how about you?' he asked 'any great loves since yours truly left?'  
  
'No, I was too caught up on you at first, everyday I would sit by the phone, hoping you'd call, when you didn't I just threw myself into school as a distraction. It worked well, Paris and I are top of the class and she's President and I'm Vice President of the student body.'  
  
'I meant to call, I tried to every day but I was afraid.'  
  
'I told myself that you couldn't, I didn't want to believe that you didn't want to.'  
  
'I wanted to more than anything, please believe that, I thought it would hurt more to hear you so far away than to not hear you at all.'  
  
'It's okay, you don't have to explain, it probably would've killed me to talk to you; I was doing a good enough job driving myself crazy without talking to you.'  
  
'Okay, I think we're both sorry.'  
  
'Yeah, I hate to do this but my mom will be coming in soon.'  
  
'I should get back before Katy comes looking for me.'  
  
'Yeah.' Rory agreed, her face becoming clouded, something Tristan didn't fail to notice.  
  
'Ror, I was serious, I'm going to talk to my parents; that is if you want whatever this is to keep going.'  
  
'I don't know, I mean I know how I feel about you but I've never been the other woman and could we really make it work?'  
  
'I want to try anyway.'  
  
'Then do what you have to do.'  
  
'Okay, I'll talk to you later.' He said kissing her briefly before leaving.  
  
Rory silently stood up and walked to Lorelai's room where she just curled up in a ball beside her mother and let the whole story flow, needing to get it off her chest. She had told Lorelai about Madeline's party when she got back from the airport and they had a fight, not a big one but a fight. Once the mother part of Lorelai was done the best friend took over and ever since that was who she was when Rory mentioned Tristan. Rory just hoped that she would be best friend again... 


	3. Lunch

A/N: WOW, thanks for all of the reviews, I'm liking this story and where it's headed. A huge thank you to Pearl, honey you're so sweet, I love you! The Lorelai thing at the end of the last chapter: after Madeline's party Rory told Lorelai everything about the extent of her relationship and Lorelai wasn't exactly happy but after she freaked out about Rory having sex, she switched from mother mode to best friend mode and from then on, whenever Rory talked about Tristan, Lorelai was in best friend mode. Rory was hoping that once she told her about their reunion, she would still be in best friend mode. That wasn't written very well in the last chapter so sorry if anyone was confused!  
  
Tristan went to his room to get changed, purposely taking his time, he wasn't looking forward to what he was about to do. He wanted to be with Rory, more than anything, but at the same time, Katy was so sweet and she really liked him. She really believed that they would get engaged and married before college. He was about to break her heart and he didn't fell one bit proud of himself.  
  
He made his way to her room and let himself in. she had given him a key when they checked in yesterday. It's not like her was a stranger to her room late at night, he had often paid her a visit, all of them when he needed something, anything to hold onto, on those long nights when he found himself longing for Rory.  
  
'Hi.' She smiled when she saw him come in. she was sitting on the bed reading the latest issue of Cosmo.  
  
'Hi.' He replied, somewhat awkwardly.  
  
'I missed you last night.' She pouted.  
  
Tristan avoided her gaze, guilt washing over him.  
  
'Yeah, sorry about that. I know I said I'd come up but I needed some downtime.'  
  
'It's okay, anything you want to talk about?'  
  
The look of concern on Katy's face broke Tristan's heart. She got off the bed and walked over to him, she touched his chest lightly, playing with his shirt in an affectionate way.  
  
'It's just weird being home again, seeing my parents and everything again.' He lied.  
  
'I'll bet, are you sure that's it? You know you can talk to me.'  
  
'Well, it's just, I ran into an old-'  
  
Tristan was interrupted by a knock on the door. Katy looked at him apologetically and moved to answer the door.  
  
'Katy, I don't suppose my son is with you is he?' asked Anthony DuGrey.  
  
'Actually he is, come on in.' she smiled.  
  
Tristan shook his head in disbelief. As usual, his father's time was impeccable.  
  
'Tristan good, I was wondering if you and Katy would like to join me for lunch down in the restaurant, your mom is already down there with some friends of ours.'  
  
Tristan just looked at Katy who nodded her consent. His momentum was broken now; he nodded his head in a defeated manner and followed his dad and Katy out of the room. It would have to wait until later. Tristan walked silently down to the restaurant, preparing for another round of introductions as 'Tristan and his girlfriend Katy.'  
  
They were probably going to be eating with a couple of ancient DAR hags or something. Katy was babbling on about something or other, Tristan didn't bother listening, his thoughts were otherwise occupied. When he walked into the restaurant, Tristan immediately spotted his mother sitting at a large table with four others, four very familiar looking people. Two brunettes with their backs turned to them and what looked like the elder Gilmore's. He groaned inwardly, just his luck. Everyone stood up as they approached the table.  
  
'Tristan, Katy, lovely to see you both.' Caroline DuGrey beamed.  
  
'I'll take care or the introductions dear.' Anthony smiled.  
  
'Richard and Emily Gilmore their daughter Lorelai and her daughter Rory, meet our son Tristan and his girlfriend Katy.'  
  
Everyone smiled politely at each other, everyone but Tristan and Rory who did the best they could to avoid looking at each other without making it obvious; afraid their faces would betray them.  
  
'Tristan, lovely to see you again.' Richard smiled.  
  
'You too Sir.' Tristan replied shaking the man's outstretched hand.  
  
Anthony looked at them with mild surprise while everyone took their seats.  
  
'You have met before?' he asked them.  
  
'Of course,' Richard replied, 'Tristan and Rory went to school together at Chilton. I met him at her birthday party a couple of years ago.'  
  
'Really?' Caroline asked, genuinely interested. She and Lorelai had formed a friendship in the past year through meeting at parties and Chilton events. Even though Tristan no longer attended, she was still on the board of directors.  
  
'Yeah,' Tristan answered 'We were only really getting to know each other when I left. Right Ror?'  
  
'Yes. I hope you enjoyed London Tristan, we've missed you around school.' She smiled, trying to keep her expression neutral.  
  
'I'll bet.' He smirked.  
  
'You and Tristan are old friends? What a coincidence!' Katy exclaimed.  
  
'Yes.' Rory replied, plastering her face in a fake smile 'It's a small world.'  
  
'So Tristan,' Lorelai began, 'did you keep in tough with anyone while you were in London?'  
  
'Some people, not many though, unfortunately I never managed to contact Rory, something always came up.' Tristan said evenly, knowing Lorelai was just testing him. He had no doubt that Rory had told her mother everything.  
  
'That's a pity, especially since you were so close by the time you left.'  
  
'That's my one regret, not keeping in touch.' Tristan answered honestly, looking Lorelai in the eyes, willing her to believe him. The hardness in her eyes softened but didn't leave completely. Tristan knew he faced an uphill struggle to win her over.  
  
'So Katy, how are you enjoying New York?' Anthony asked.  
  
'I think it's amazing, it's so big, I just can't get over it. I thought London was big enough but I have totally fallen in love with New York.'  
  
'Are you looking forward to seeing Connecticut?' Emily asked innocently.'  
  
'Yes, very much so, I can't wait to see where Tristan grew up. I bet he and Rory will have lots of stories about growing up in Hartford.'  
  
'Actually Rory and I don't live in Hartford. I grew up there but I moved out when I got pregnant. We live about thirty minutes away.'  
  
'Oh, I can see why you and your husband would move, my parents moved away from the city when I was born too.'  
  
'Actually, it was just Rory and I, Rory's father lives in Boston with his girlfriend.'  
  
'I see. So Rory, have you got any embarrassing stories about Tristan? You must know something; I mean he won't tell me anything.' Katy smiled while looking at Tristan with adoring eyes and taking his hand in hers.  
  
'Not really, you know Tristan, he's Mr. Cool.'  
  
'Why do I get the feeling this is turning into a conspiracy to make me look bad?' Tristan asked, a little panicked at the interaction between both girls.  
  
'Because it is silly, all I know about you is what you were like in London, now I get to ask your friends.'  
  
'They'll all tell you the same thing, that I was just as gracious and handsome and pop-'  
  
'Popular and modest.' Rory finished for him, the smile on her face reassuring everyone that she was sharing a private joke with Tristan who shot her a smirk.  
  
'Don't listen to a thing this girl says, she pretends to hate me but really, she loves me.' He smiled playfully before he realised what he was saying. He looked away, feigning interest in their surroundings.  
  
Rory cleared her throat and concentrated on her menu, wondering when the waiter would show up.  
  
'So Tristan, Katy we were going to leave this until later but what the heck, we'll tell you now.' Anthony smiled.  
  
'We spoke to your parents Katy and we've decided that if it's okay with both of you, for senior year, you would both move back here.' Caroline informed them, obviously delighted at the thought.  
  
What nobody knew though was that really, she was just happy to have Tristan back, she wanted Rory and Tristan to get together, not that she had anything against Katy, it was just because she and Lorelai got on so well and Rory was such a sweet girl.  
  
Tristan didn't know what to say, he was delighted at the prospect of coming home, but if Katy came, then what would that mean for his relationship with Rory?  
  
'Wow, mom, dad, I really don't know what to say, of course I want to come home wow, I really didn't expect this. Katy, what do you think?'  
  
'I don't know, it's so huge thank you so much for the offer but I think I need some time to consider it.'  
  
'Well that's only natural dear; you take as much time as you want.' Caroline smiled, secretly hoping she would want to return to London.  
  
'Well you would have Rory to keep you company so don't worry about friends, you'd help her settle in wouldn't you Rory dear?' Emily asked.  
  
'Yeah, no problem.' Rory smiled weakly.  
'Rory, hon, you okay? You look kind of pale.' Lorelai asked concerned, although she had a feeling she knew the cause.  
  
'I'm just not feeling too great. May I be excused for a minute?'  
  
'Of course, do you need me to come with you?' Lorelai answered.  
  
'No, it's fine.' Rory replied before standing up and leaving the table.  
  
When she was gone, Lorelai shot Tristan a look that made him feel like he was going to be sick.  
  
'Excuse me for a minute.' He said standing up.  
  
He made his way towards the bathrooms, knowing Rory would be hiding in the ladies room. He had to talk to her but he knew he couldn't go in so his prayers were answered when a waitress walked by and opened the door.  
  
'Excuse me Miss?' he said to get her attention.  
  
'Yes Sir?' she replied.  
  
'I don't suppose you could do me a favour? There is a friend of mine in there, her name is Rory, could you ask her to come out? Tell her Tristan wants to talk to her. This might seem really weird but please, it's important.'  
  
'Sure, I'll tell her.' The waitress answered, seeing the worry in his eyes.  
  
'Thanks.'  
  
The waitress went in and shut the door, leaving Tristan all alone. He paced for a minute before Rory came out, to a casual observer, she would've looked normal but to Tristan, who had spent the better part of a year observing her and then another year picturing her face every time he closed his eyes, she looked like she had been crying.  
  
'So that was Katy huh? She seemed nice, sweet.'  
  
'Rory I am so sorry, I was about to tell her when my dad interrupted us. I decided to tell her tonight.'  
  
'And was that before or after your parents asked her to move here? Are you honestly telling me that that changes nothing?'  
  
'If anything, it makes it easier because now I know I have to talk to her as soon as possible.'  
  
'Whereas before you were just going to string her along for a while is that it?'  
  
'No, Rory you're taking everything I say the wrong way!'  
  
'How am I supposed to take it? From where I'm standing you've been lying to us both!'  
  
'That's not true and you know it.'  
  
'No I don't. When I think about it, what do I really know about you? Katy knows you better than I do and you claim that I'm the one you care about.'  
  
'You are. Rory, it's you I care about, it's always been you.'  
  
'Yeah, prove it.'  
  
Without another word, Rory walked away, leaving Tristan alone. She went over to the table and made her apologies, saying she had to go back to her room, that she really didn't feel well. Within a minute of Rory leaving, Tristan emerged from the same direction as Rory had and he looked a little worse for wear. Caroline looked at Tristan and then at Lorelai who was also looking at Tristan and she made the connection, shortly after, Lorelai excused herself and went after Rory.  
  
A/N: There you go, sorry again that it took me so long to get this out, I've been so busy this week, I'm torn between two directions for this story but this crazy thing in my head that I like to call a brain is starting to form a compromise so it shouldn't be long before the next chapter is out, hope you all enjoyed it!  
  
SPECIAL NOTE: this is for those of you that have read my other story; Smile (if you haven't, go read it). The votes are in and the overwhelming majority have voted for a sequel and I'm starting to formulate a plan so bear with me...I'll have it up at some stage in the relatively near future. 


	4. Plans

Hey all, thanks for all of the reviews, in the last chapter, I said my conflicting plans for this story were coming to a compromise but they have started arguing again, their causing quite a bit of noise in my head and its starting to give me a headache so if anyone has any ideas, I'd love to hear them, if I go with an idea, whoever gives it, will of course get full credit, if someone happens to suggest one of the plans I have, I'll go with that one! Enjoy!  
  
Rory was pacing her room in anger. She was crying uncontrollably and that mixed with the anger made her feel sick, or maybe that was just the thought of Tristan and Katy together. She had looked at Tristan with pure adoration and love in her eyes and all Rory could think about was the fact that last night, while Katy was probably in her room, being all cheery and faithful and in love with Tristan, Tristan was here in her room doing unspeakable things, making Rory swear like a sailor and scream in ecstasy. There was an anxious knock on the door.  
  
'Go away Tristan.'  
  
'It's me.' Lorelai called through the door.  
  
Rory rushed over and opened the door, to be met with the sight of her very worried looking mother.  
  
'I thought it was Tristan.'  
  
'I figured.'  
  
'Why isn't he here?'  
  
'Tristan? When you thought I was him you told him to go away.'  
  
'He should be here so I can tell him to go away.'  
  
'If all you want to do is tell him to go away, why want him to come?'  
  
'So that I can tell him to go away.'  
  
'But what's the point if you're going to tell him to go away?'  
  
'The point is he should've followed me.'  
  
'Ah, now I get it.'  
  
'He's probably with her.'  
  
'Aw, honey-'  
  
'No he said he wanted me, that she meant nothing to him but then I see them together and she's all over him. It didn't really look like he minded from where I was sitting. And he should be here right now getting yelled at but instead he's with her and god, does she even know she's only going to get hurt? I mean she's completely in love with him and where was he last night? Not with her that's where! Instead he was here and I just feel so stupid-'  
'Rory, what are you doing?'  
  
'Ranting, you should recognise it, I leaned it from you.'  
  
'Honey, I know what a rant is; you took it one step further and just breathe okay? Breathing is good, its fun, it helps you stay conscious.'  
  
Lorelai pulled her daughter into a tight hug, and patted her back as Rory's sobs continued. Rory soon calmed down and her sobs ceased.  
  
'Why? Why do I have to care, it's not like we were in some big relationship, it's not like I love him. So why does it hurt?'  
  
'Babe, if I knew why guys have the power to hurt us, I'd bottle the solution and sell it, we'd be millionaires over night.'  
  
'I don't want it to hurt, I want him to mean less than that, I mean if it hurts, that means I care right?'  
  
'Yeah, it does.'  
  
'Then I don't want to care.'  
  
'Don't say that.'  
  
'Why? If caring is what makes us hurt, why care?'  
  
'Because caring is the centre of everything, without caring, what have you got?'  
  
'But-'  
  
Whatever Rory was about to say was cut off by a loud, insistent banging on the door. She and Lorelai just looked at each other, both knowing who they would find on the other side. Wordlessly, Lorelai let her daughter go and answered the door to find Tristan standing there.  
  
'Lorelai I need to talk to Rory.'  
  
'I don't think that's such a good idea.'  
  
'Look, I really need to talk to her.'  
  
'She doesn't want to talk to you.'  
  
'Tough, she's going to hear me out, I let her say her piece, now it's my turn.'  
  
'You really don't get it do you? Seeing you with Katy broke Rory's heart, you spent last night with Rory when your girlfriend was where? A floor or two up? How much of a jerk do you have to be?'  
  
'Hey, it was Rory that took me here, it was Rory that said we'd worry about things today well as soon as things get complicated, who does the running? Rory.'  
  
'She's upset.'  
  
'You think I'm not? I want to be with Rory, I'm doing everything I can to get rid of Katy but it's not easy.'  
  
'Mom, let him in.' Rory said from behind Lorelai.  
  
'If you're sure.'  
  
'I am.'  
  
'Want me to give you guys some space?'  
  
'Do you mind?'  
  
'No, just give me a call if you need me okay hon?'  
  
'Yeah, I will.'  
  
Lorelai shot Tristan another evil glare before leaving the room. Tristan and Rory just stood, observing each other for a long time before Rory broke the silence.  
  
'What do you want? I'm busy.' She said coldly.  
  
'You know, I'm starting to think you're even more pig-headed now than you were last year.'  
  
'Well, I've been living with my mother for an extra year; it's bound to rub off.'  
  
'Fair enough. Rory, you have to believe me. I really was about to break up with Katy when my dad called, I had actually started the sentence.'  
  
'And if I do, where does your parents offer leave us?'  
  
'Katy won't move here, that much I do know, she has a lot of things going on in London and she won't give that up but-'  
  
'I don't like the sound of that but.'  
  
'I can't just break p with her, not without telling her the truth and do you really want that made public knowledge? Something for the entire school to gossip about? Do you really want your grandparents to know?'  
  
'No.'  
  
'Then what do we do?'  
  
'I don't know, god I wish I did. I know what I want; I just don't know how to get it without anyone getting hurt.'  
  
'I never saw you as the guy to worry about other people's feelings.'  
  
'Thanks a lot; means a lot coming from you.' Tristan replied, his voice dripping in hurt and sarcasm.  
  
'I didn't mean it like that, I know you do now, but it's just, the you I'm seeing now isn't the one I'm used to.'  
  
'I keep forgetting we're still new at the whole relationship thing. I mean it started a year ago but-'  
  
'I know. It's okay.'  
  
'Can I kiss you?'  
  
'What?' Rory asked, surprised.  
  
'I really need to kiss you right now.'  
  
'Then far be it from me to deny you.' Rory smiled before his lips descended on hers, stopping whatever she was planning on saying next.  
  
Before Rory knew what was happening, Rory found herself lying on the bed, Tristan on top of her, grasping at her top. She knew she had to stop this, they had some more talking to do but it just felt too good, too right. Tristan removed his lips from Rory's, instead choosing to explore her neck. His hands found the hem of her skirt and managed to find their way underneath it, as if independent of Tristan, they began their own explorations. That was when Rory stiffened and gasped.  
  
'Tristan, stop, we have to stop.'  
  
'What is this madness she speaks?' Tristan mumbled against her collarbone.  
  
'No Tristan, I mean it, we have to stop.' Rory tried again, this time sounding more convincing.  
Sighing reluctantly, Tristan pulled away from her and stood up.  
  
'Mind telling me why we have to stop?'  
  
'It was one thing when Katy was just a name but now I've met her, she's real and she's totally in love with you, I can't do that to her.'  
  
'What about what you're doing to me?'  
  
'This is your chance to prove to me it's more than physical between us.'  
  
'Did you ever doubt that?'  
  
'Well, lets look at our track record, trading insults, sex, not hearing from each other in a year, more sex, one conversation, a fight and very nearly more sex.'  
  
'Okay, so our record is against us, but you forget, I liked you for months before the whole sex thing.'  
  
'You didn't even know me, you still don't.'  
  
'I know what matters, I know about your serious coffee addiction, the way you bite your lip when you concentrate, how you bring at least three books to school, how you bring books to parties. I know how you are a music nut, you've probably got about half of your CD collection stashed away in this room, I know how your mom is the most important person to you, how she's your best friend-'  
  
'I bite my lip when I concentrate?'  
  
'Yeah, it's really cute.'  
  
'Okay, we're getting sidetracked here.'  
  
'Right. Katy, what will we do?'  
  
'I really don't know. We've established that we like each other way to much to stop this.'  
  
'Definitely.' Tristan agreed.  
  
'Also we've established that you can't dump Katy, not yet anyway.'  
  
'Yes, so what options do we have?'  
  
'Not many. Are you fully sure that Katy won't stay here?'  
  
'Yes. She'd be crazy to want to move, she has way too much going on in London.'  
  
'So what if you were to not break up with her for a while, then blame it on the distance?'  
  
'That could work. But would you be okay with that? You said earlier that you've never been the 'other woman'.'  
  
'I guess I'll have to be won't I?'  
  
'Rory if there was any other way.'  
  
'I know, but there isn't so let's just deal with the way we do have.'  
  
'Have you any idea how amazing you are?'  
  
'I'm sure you'll constantly remind me.'  
  
'That I will.' Tristan promised before kissing her again.  
  
When they broke apart, Rory rested her forehead against Tristan's hard chest.  
  
'How long do you have until you have to get back?'  
  
'Not long enough.' Tristan answered sadly.  
  
'Hold me?' Rory asked; her voice small.  
  
'Of course.'  
  
Rory lay down on the bed and Tristan sat up against the head board. Rory wrapped her arms around Tristan's waist and laid her head on his chest. Within minutes she was asleep, Tristan stayed as still as he could, looking at the tiny girl in his arms, wondering how the hell he'd be able to keep his hands off her in public. 


	5. Twists

Hey all! Thanks for the reviews, glad to know that people are enjoying this fic! This is only a shot chapter, I've had a weekend like you wouldn't believe and I'm so screwed as far as school is concerned tomorrow but I just wanted to post something, so this is pretty much a filler but if you read between the lines, you might (and that's a very big might) get some insight into Tristan and how he feels about his whole existence!  
  
Tristan shook himself mentally, preparing for the inevitable pawing that was about to ensue. He didn't know what had happened to him, his beautiful girlfriend was probably about to jump on him and he was dreading it, scratch that, he did know what had happened to him, he had fallen for someone who wasn't his girlfriend. Actually it wasn't even that, it was because he had fallen for Rory Gilmore. He had always had a crush, which was why he had been such a jerk to her, he was trying to get her to notice him in any way possible but now that he had her, he had the problem of a girlfriend.  
  
Katy was on the phone when he let himself into her room. From the sounds of things, she was talking to her parents. She smiled and did a little half wave with her hand. He forced a smile and looked around the room, anywhere but at her. He was looking out the window, contemplating this whole mess when a pair of arms slid around his waist, evidently, she was off the phone.  
  
'My Mum and Dad say hi.'  
  
'Tell them hi from me next time you talk to them.'  
  
'I will. So I think we should talk about the whole staying here thing.'  
  
'I'm staying. Don't get me wrong, I love London and I'm really grateful to your parents but this is my home.' He said, turning to face her.  
  
'I know; that's why I told my parents that I was staying too.'  
  
'What?' Tristan asked, trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice.  
  
'Well think about it, you spent a year in London, and lots would kill for this chance, plus I'd miss you too much.'  
  
'But what about school? Oxford? What about your work at the shelter? Your friends?'  
  
'Anyone would think you want me to go back to England.' Katy said bitterly, pulling away from him and turning her back.  
  
'What? No. I'm just trying to be realistic here; you can't just give everything up because we'd be apart.'  
  
'You gave everything up to came and meet me in the first place.'  
  
'I didn't have anything I'd miss, I have very few true friends, and I kept in contact with them, my relationship with my dad was non existent at the time. You have a life, a real one, you have friends, and your parents, and you do good work at the homeless shelter.'  
  
'I know, and of course I will miss that entire life, but here I have the chance to have another life, one with you.'  
  
'I can't let you stay here for me.'  
  
'Why the hell not?'  
  
'Because you said it yourself earlier, you don't know the Hartford me, you know the London me. Trust me when I say you won't like the Hartford me.'  
  
'I find it hard to believe that you could be so different.'  
  
'Yeah, well believe it. I'm superficial, I'm a jerk, I had a different make out partner every week, I am a god damn legend here and you won't like what you see.'  
  
'I've heard the sugar coated version of this before, give me something new. Give me one thing that you did that was so bad.'  
  
'The girl from lunch? Rory? She started school sophomore year, she wasn't from out background, her mom had her when she was sixteen and they lived in this tiny little town where they weren't exactly rich.'  
  
'What has all of this got to do with anything?'  
  
'She had a really hard time, in school I mean, her mom is famous for what happened and she had no friends, it took her a while to catch up with the work, just y'know, general stresses. I was the biggest jerk in the world to her; I came on to her on a daily basis, I did everything I could to make her uncomfortable, I started a fight with her boyfriend at a school dance.'  
  
'This sounds nothing like you, why would you do it?'  
  
'Because I could.'  
  
'But, she seems to have forgiven you.'  
  
'Yeah, she has and I'm grateful but it doesn't change what I did. I'm not the same person here that I was there and I don't want you to get hurt. If you come to Chilton as my girlfriend, you'll be public enemy number one for every girl there.'  
  
'Well I'm willing to face it.'  
  
'Okay then, don't say I didn't warn you.'  
  
'See, you really are a sweet guy, you're trying to protect me.'  
  
'I wouldn't call myself sweet. I'm just trying to stop you doing something you'll regret.'  
  
'I won't regret it.'  
  
'I think you will; it's one thing to leave for junior year but for you to leave England the year you take you're A Levels or whatever it is you call them? That's academic suicide, I had an American tutor that kept me up to date but what'll happen to you?'  
  
'I didn't think about that, if I come here, I'll be back in high school all over again.'  
  
'Yeah. Look I'm not doing this because I want you to go, but you really have to think about things.'  
  
'I know you're just looking out for me. I guess I have some thinking to do.'  
  
'I'll leave you alone.'  
  
Tristan kissed her on the cheek and walked out of the door, breathing hard. If Katy stayed here, it would screw up all of his plans, he couldn't let that happen. He had to get Katy back to England without jeopardising his parents' business connections with Katy's family. His head was throbbing, given his lack of sleep the previous night added with the stress of today, he was in for one hell of a headache. He went to his room and grabbed his swimming gear, deciding a trip to the pool and sauna would do him some good.  
  
He stood in the doorway to the pool area, looking at its one inhabitant. Rory was doing laps of the pool in a cute little black bikini. She stopped when she reached the end and heaved herself out. The sight of her, in the dripping bikini, her hair clinging to her as she towelled herself sent shivers down her spine and all the blood to his nether regions. Rory was completely oblivious to his presence, as silently as he could, he snuck up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist. She jumped in fright at first but then sank back into his embrace upon realising it was him.  
  
'I thought you were asleep.' He told her.  
  
'I woke up and you were gone, I thought maybe a little exercise might ease the aching in my muscles some guy caused last night.'  
  
'And how did he cause these aches?'  
  
'I don't know what he did to make them this sore but what he did last night makes up for it.'  
  
'I should hope so.'  
  
'How did things go with Katy?' Rory asked out of nowhere.  
  
'I'm not sure, she's thinking about staying but I think I talked her out of it.'  
  
'If she stays that means-'  
  
'Don't think about that until we know for sure, don't worry, I won't let anything screw this up.'  
  
'Okay, it's just hard.'  
  
'I know; it is for me too.'  
  
'What are you doing tonight?'  
  
'Nothing, you?'  
  
'I'm hoping for some company, I'll be leaving my door open around ten.'  
  
'So if I were to walk by your room around ten, I could go in and say hi?'  
  
'Yes, that would be about right.'  
  
'Well, on the off chance that I happen to be walking by your room at ten, I'll be sure to stop by.'  
  
'You do that.'  
  
'I will.'  
  
'I should go, I still have some packing to do, leaving tomorrow and if I'm going to have company tonight I need to get it done now.'  
  
'Yeah, okay.'  
  
'I'll see you later?'  
  
'Yeah, you will definitely be seeing me later.'  
  
'Bye Tris.'  
  
'Bye Mar.' 


	6. The Talk, Falling and Hot Ass

Hey guys, thanks for all of the reviews, I think even though I'm not getting as many as I was for my other story, the response is better, and maybe it's a bit early but I do think my writing in general is improving (if only you could see some of the crap I've written). I've finally decided on a direction to take the story but I'm afraid updates might not be as regular as people are used to from me, I've just been made editor of my school magazine, I'm getting more homework than ever and not to mention that there is a publisher interested in reading some of my work so I'm trying to do that as well as well as everything else (don't even get me started on the job hunting). My only hope is that I can write a lot of chapters at the weekend and then post them throughout the week, wish me luck, I'll need it! Whoa, long AN, enough of my ramblings and on with the story.  
  
Lorelai hadn't talked to Rory since she had left her and Tristan yesterday afternoon. She hoped Rory was okay, she wasn't famous for relating events to her mother very quickly so Lorelai decided to bring her some coffee and check on her. They were leaving today and in two weeks Rory would start her senior year at Chilton, the last thing she needed was being upset about Tristan and having to see him every day. Lorelai couldn't claim to be thrilled at the prospect of Rory having sex with Tristan but she knew she'd rather have her be up front about it than sneaking around.  
  
She let herself into the room, having convinced reception that she was Rory's mother and wanted to surprise her with coffee. She drank her own coffee as she walked into the bedroom area, not paying attention to her surroundings. She soon regretted letting herself in however.  
  
'Hey Rory get up I have coffee.' She said in a sing-song voice before looking over at the bed. She screamed and dropped her coffee, along with Rory's.  
  
What she saw before her was a sleeping pair of teenagers, both of them very naked. They were under the covers thankfully and Rory's back was up against Tristan's chest. He in turn had his arm wrapped protectively around her waist. Upon Lorelai screaming, both teens shot up, clutching the covers to them. Simultaneously both heads turned towards her in panic.  
  
'Mom!' Rory cried, flushed in embarrassment.  
  
'Hey I know I'm the coolest mom in the world and all but there are some things I would rather not see and this is right up there.'  
  
'What are you doing in here?'  
  
'I came to see if you were okay and I had coffee but I kind of dropped it at the sight of a naked Tristan.'  
  
Tristan had the decency to blush and look sheepish. If not for their mortification, both Gilmore's would have found it quite amusing.  
  
'Guys, I am so sorry, wow, severe embarrassment here, listen why don't I leave for like ten minutes so you can get dressed and whatever then I will come back in 'cause we all need to have a little talk.'  
  
'Okay, we'll do that then.' Rory replied, looking everywhere but at her mother.  
  
'Okay so I'll go then, yeah, right, um, bye.' Lorelai rambled before racing out of the room.  
  
Both teens sat in silence for a minute before Rory tried to smother herself with the pillow and Tristan started laughing, trying to pull it away from her.  
  
'Ror, come on, it's not the end of the world, I mean it's not like she didn't know.' Tristan tried to reason with her.  
  
'Knowing and seeing are two very different things! I can't believe my mom just walked in on me in bed with my boyfriend.'  
  
'Hey at least we were sleeping, naked yes, but sleeping. Wait. I'm your boyfriend?'  
  
Rory blushed, they hadn't talked about it but it just seemed like the natural thing to say, she hadn't even thought about it.  
  
'Well, um, do you like not want to be?' she asked, afraid of his answer.  
  
Tristan didn't answer her; instead he put his fingers under her chin and turned her face to his before kissing her tenderly. The kiss only lasted a minute but for them it seemed to go on forever. When they broke apart, Tristan smiled one of his infamous smiles that made Rory go weak.  
  
'I think it sounds about perfect.' He smiled.  
  
Rory blushed as she tried to manoeuvre herself out of the bed towards her clothes while keeping the sheet wrapped around her, shy in the morning light.  
  
'Why hide Mary? It's not like I haven't seen every inch of you.'  
  
Tristan stood up, not bothering to cover up. Rory blushed and looked away. Tristan smirked at this and stood in front of her.  
  
'There's no need to be shy Rory.'  
  
'How is there no need? You're standing in front of me completely naked.'  
  
'You've seen me naked before.' He gently reminded her.  
  
'But this is different.'  
  
'No it's not, it's the very same.'  
  
'I'm just not – its not-'  
  
'Okay, it's okay, you need time, it's cool but we will be fixing your little problem with shyness.' He promised before making a grab for his clothes, strewn all over the floor.  
  
Ten minutes, both teens were sitting on the end of Rory's bed while Lorelai paced in front of them, still not making eye-contact with them.  
  
'Okay, okay, we can handle this. I knew this was happening I just never expected to see it. Its okay, right we need some ground rules. I will not try to stop this but when we get back home, I want to hear or see nothing. Got it?'  
  
'Yes.' They both answered, too embarrassed to say anything else.  
  
'I take it you'll be breaking up with that girl?' Lorelai directed her comment at Tristan.  
  
'Well, um, not exactly.'  
  
'You plan on having sex with my daughter while you have a girlfriend? What the hell are you trying to pull?'  
  
'It's not that simple mom.' Rory attempted but was silenced by a look from Lorelai, who obviously wanted an answer from Tristan.  
  
'I know it looks really bad but chances are she's going back to England and I would break up with her, I want to, but it's not that simple, my dad's business-'  
  
'Oh, say no more, I know what you're talking about. So I take it this means nobody but me will know about this?'  
  
'Well that was the plan.' Rory supplied.  
  
'I don't think I can do that, I mean, your mom and I, we're friends, and how am I meant to lie to her?'  
  
'I'm going to talk to my mom, she didn't want me to go in the first place, it was my dad's idea.'  
  
'So your mom will be okay with this?'  
  
'She'll understand. I hope.'  
  
'Okay, well you guys have to promise me that you'll be careful, you don't want to throw everything away.'  
  
'We'll be careful, in all senses of the word.'  
  
'Okay, Tristan, you're free, get going before anyone notices you're gone. I still have some girl talk to do with Rory.'  
  
'Okay.' Tristan stood up and kissed Rory sweetly in goodbye.  
  
Lorelai followed him to the door.  
  
'Thanks for being cool about this Lorelai.'  
  
'I'm taking a very big leap of Faith on you. Don't let me down.'  
  
'I won't.'  
  
'Hey, just so I know, what do you feel for Rory?'  
  
Tristan looked the woman in the eye, knowing she deserved an honest answer, just unable to say the words.  
  
'I think we both already know that answer.' He said.  
  
'That'll do for now I guess.'  
  
'You'll be the second to hear it as soon as I tell her.'  
  
'Good, glad to hear it.' Lorelai smiled before letting the boy leave.  
  
Lorelai smiled to herself as she walked back in lay on the bed beside Rory.  
  
'So is he as hot as his face?'  
  
'Mom!'  
  
'What? It's a genuine question.'  
  
'Hotter.'  
  
'Ooh, nice. Do you y'know feel the L word?'  
  
'I think I will, I mean I think I'm still in the process of falling.'  
  
'Aw, this is so cute, aside from me walking in on you both.'  
  
'We weren't doing anything, we were asleep!'  
  
'He looks like a Hot Ass, is he...?'  
  
A/N: hey again, sorry there was very little action in this chapter but I'm getting to it slowly but surely. I wanted to update and it's getting late now and I've school, hence the short chapter. I need coffee. Later! 


	7. Chilton

Thanks for the reviews guys, wow, all of you guys are so sweet, I'm glad ye are all enjoying the story so much, it's really making me want to just write more and more. I'm incredibly grateful to every reviewer but I have to say a special thanks to Pearl, Smile1, Kaleigh and Professional Scatterbrain for their kind words.  
  
Just a little note to say that this chapter picks up on the first day of school, Katy did go back to London but I promise that she will be making several appearances and her presence will be felt! Tristan and Rory haven't seen each other since leaving New York on account of Katy being with Tristan in Hartford. Here we go:  
  
Rory woke up feeling nervous, today was her first day back at school and not only would she be Vice President of the student body but she would also be trying to act like nothing was going on with her and Tristan. That was going to be the hardest job of all, considering every time she saw him she blushed crazily. They hadn't seen each other since the day in New York with Lorelai but he had called her last night after Katy got her plane back to London. The plan was to act normal, like they had before he left, he also promised a present at her locker to make up for them being apart for two weeks.  
  
It turned out that Tristan was not the only one in the present giving mood. Yesterday, Rory had gotten the shock of a lifetime when her grandparents showed up with a brand new car, just for her, a Porsche nonetheless. No more taking the bus for Rory, that was their reasoning behind the whole thing, they were proud of her for becoming Vice President and the thought it inappropriate that the Vice President take the bus to school, hence the car.  
  
Because of the car, Rory now got extra time in the mornings which meant that she actually had time to enjoy her breakfast at Luke's this morning, instead of getting a coffee and doughnut to go. She thanked Luke for breakfast, kissed her mother on the cheek and left the diner, humming to herself.  
  
'What's up with her?' Luke asked.  
  
'She's going to see her boyfriend, she got a new car and her boyfriend has a present for her, why wouldn't she be happy?' Lorelai answered.  
  
'Boyfriend? Since when does Rory have a boyfriend?'  
  
'Since New York but don't tell anyone. It's top secret.'  
  
'Top secret?' Luke repeated.  
  
'Yes you see, now pay attention because it gets complicated. See they liked each other and hooked up but then he had to move to London for his dad's business purposes, now he's back but he has an English girlfriend who he is just using to help his dad's business but he and Rory like each other still so they are dating in secret. Me, his mother and now you, are the only people that know.'  
  
'Wow, and Rory is going along with this?'  
  
'Well if she wants to be with him, she has to, at least for a while.'  
  
'It'll all end in tears.'  
  
'I know.'  
  
'Rory will get hurt.'  
  
'I know.'  
  
'And you plan on doing nothing about this?'  
  
'There's nothing I can do except be here when it all goes wrong.'  
  
'And you're okay with that?'  
  
'Hell no, I'm going crazy here but I'm friends with the kids mom and I know how he feels about Rory but that doesn't mean I like the situation.'  
  
'If you need to unload any time...'  
  
'Thanks Luke, I get the feeling I'll be taking you up on that.'  
  
'You're welcome. What are friends for?'  
  
'Well, thanks.' Lorelai said as she grabbed her bag, leaned over the counter and kissed Luke on the cheek before walking out, on her way to work. Leaving Lorelai staring after her...  
  
Rory pulled up outside Chilton in record time and switched off her Sarah McLachlan CD. She grabbed her bag from the passenger seat and made her way into the now familiar halls of Hell. She was curious to see what Tristan had been talking about when he said to expect a present. She got to her locker and found herself slightly disappointed that he wasn't there, waiting like she had half expected him to be. Silently she scolded herself, thinking that this was his first day back, he was probably catching up with friends, plus they were meant to be acting normal. Then again, the sight of him at her locker was actually pretty normal.  
  
She opened her locker and a note fell out, smiling to herself, she bent down to pick it up, that was when she saw the coffee. A grin broke out on her face, stretching from ear to ear. She picked up the coffee and drank it, then turned her attention to the note which was actually an envelope and it was dated for a year earlier, right after Madeline's party. There was even her full address and a stamp on it and immediately she knew what it was. He had written to her while in London but had never sent the letters. Slipping the envelope into her schoolbag Rory moved to put the now empty coffee cup in the trash when she spotted Tristan down the hall.  
  
Just as she was about to look away, he looked up and caught her gaze, she blushed, he smirked and she rolled her eyes. Maybe normal wouldn't be so hard after all. She turned back to her locker and unloaded all the books from her bag, organising her locker and getting ready for the first class of her senior year.  
  
She had managed to get through the whole day with a minimal amount of contact with Tristan. He smirked at her when they passed in the halls and even whispered 'Morning Mary' in her ear when he seated himself behind her in History. It was now last class and she had study hall, and so apparently did Tristan. He waited for about fifteen minutes before looking at Rory significantly, winking and raising his hand.  
  
'Yes Mr. DuGrey?' the supervisor asked.  
  
'Sorry sir but I really don't feel well; can I please go to the bathroom?'  
  
'Are you alright?'  
  
'I think I might throw up, I don't really want to do it in the library.'  
  
'Fair enough. Do you want anyone to go with you?'  
  
'No, it's okay.'  
  
'Okay, off you go then.'  
  
'Thanks Sir.'  
  
Tristan left the library and waited just inside the door of the boy's bathrooms, he could see the library doors perfectly. He was waiting for about five minutes when Rory came out, bearing a bathroom pass. She also had a guilty look on her face. As she walked towards the bathroom, Tristan came and stood in the doorway, leaning up against the frame.  
  
'Cutting class Mary? This is so unlike you.'  
  
'Blame my boyfriend; he's a bad influence on me.'  
  
'Glad to hear it.' He smirked before grabbing Rory's hips and pulling her to him, crushing his mouth to hers.  
  
Rory readily complied with the forceful kiss, needing it as much as he did. She suddenly felt something hard and cold against her back and she noticed that Tristan had pushed her up against one of the cubicle walls. She leapt into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist as he moved his lips from hers and began to trace butterfly kisses down her neck until his lips reached the collar of her shirt. Skilfully, he opened the top two buttons and resumed his kissing, leaving a large mark just below her collarbone where nobody would see it. He growled in frustration, wanting much more, Rory knew what the growl meant and she looked at him sadly, letting him know she felt the same.  
  
'So feeling better?' she asked.  
  
'Much, I think that the sick feeling just built up to the point I had to do something about it.'  
  
'Glad you're feeling better.'  
  
'I don't think I'm fully recovered though so I might need some more assistance.' He answered, still kissing and sucking her bare shoulders.  
  
'I'd love to help out but I can't right now, I have to get back.'  
  
'You're such a tease.'  
  
'I know.'  
  
'God Mary, I don't know how I'm going to be able to see you every day and not kiss you.'  
  
'You can kiss me, just not when anyone is around.'  
  
'Are you sure you have to go back?'  
  
'Yes, I've been gone for too long already.'  
  
'Okay.' Tristan sighed but released his death grip on her hips and she slid down the length of his body, causing him the groan. She grinned and kissed him lightly.  
  
'Bye Tris.'  
  
'Bye Mar.'  
  
Rory walked out of the bathroom, attempting to put her clothes and hair right, hoping she didn't look like she had been doing what she was just doing. She re-entered the library and took her seat beside Paris who whispered  
  
'How was Tristan, any better?'  
'What are you talking about?'  
  
'Oh, come on Rory; don't play dumb, I know you were out there with him.'  
  
'As if.'  
  
'Fine deny it, but don't worry, I don't think anyone suspects anything.'  
  
'There's nothing to suspect Paris.'  
  
'Whatever you say Rory.' Paris smiled before getting back to work.  
  
A/N: sorry this took so long to get out, my earlier plan of writing lots at the weekend didn't work out this weekend, but instead I have a great new haircut! Lol! I hope this was okay and I'm going to try and have the next chapter up soon but don't hold me to that! Katie xxx 


	8. Visiting

A/N: hi guys, sorry I took so long with this but it has seriously been the worst week of my life. I know what I want to happen in this chapter but I'm not sure how I'm going to do it so I apologise in advance if this sucks!  
  
Rory had finished her homework and had even had time to go for coffee with her mom where she got to see her Mom and Luke flirt with each other. Luke had been acting weird around her which prompted her mom to tell her that Luke knew about Tristan. Her mom had been teasing her about it since she got home so unable to take it anymore; Rory locked herself in her bedroom and put on her CD player to drown out the sound of her mom whining. It was then that she remembered the letter that Tristan had left in her locker that morning. Racing over to her bag, she took it out and sat down on her bed, ready to read it.  
  
Rory, You might be surprised to get this letter and I have to admit that I'm surprised to be writing it. I'm sitting on the plane right now, and every second takes me further away from you. I'm not trying to be sappy here and it's not a line but the thought of not seeing you is killing me. Last night was the most amazing night of my life and I will remember it forever, it'll be the only thing to keep me sane in the next few months.  
  
I don't know if you realise this but I've been crazy about you since that first day you came to Chilton. I'm serious so don't bother rolling your eyes. I'm not about to make any big declarations of love or anything like that but I don't want you to regret last night. You deserved a better first time than the one I gave you; I didn't tell you that I loved you, and god, it was at a party for Christ's sake. You deserved better than that, you deserved flowers and candles and all that romantic stuff and I'm sorry I couldn't give you all of that but please don't hate me for it.  
  
Do you remember what I told you last night? That you were the only one I ever cared about? Well it's true. I'm not trying to hurt you but let's face it, you were not my first, not even close but it felt like you were. I was so nervous, I'm never nervous, except around you, I mean that too. Right now you're probably thinking that I'm never sincere or anything close and I admit, at times I was a jerk. That was my way of getting you to notice me. I wasn't mature enough to be sincere with you but I could be a jerk and if that meant you hated me, well at least you felt something towards me.  
  
I'm not even sure what the whole point of this letter is but I know that I want to tell you that I care so much about you and I don't expect you to wait for me, but I just want you to know that I care more than you will ever know because I will never be able to say it. I just needed you to know that and I hope that you don't regret the best night of my life because it is one of the only things in my life that I don't regret  
  
Always,  
Tristan.  
  
Rory sat staring at the letter for what seemed like forever, then in a swift motion, she dropped the letter, stood up, grabbed her keys and darted out the door. Her mom had been sitting in the living room, channel surfing and she looked up when Rory walked though like she was running a marathon.  
  
'Hey sweets, what's up?'  
  
'I'm going out.'  
  
'Should I wait up?' Lorelai asked with a smirk.  
  
'Probably not.' Rory smiled before leaving the house.  
  
About five seconds later, Lorelai heard Rory's car roar to life and speed out of the drive. She smiled to herself and went up to bed knowing it would be a waste of time waiting for her daughter to return.  
  
Rory reached Hartford in the record time of twenty minutes. She drove on to the house she knew as Tristan's. She killed the engine and got out. It was nearly ten so she knew she couldn't knock the door and she didn't know what bedroom was his so she stood thinking for a minute before whipping out her cell phone. She dialled Tristan's cell and he answered on the second ring.  
  
'Hey, I was hoping you'd call.' He answered.  
  
'Why couldn't you call me?' she asked, her mission momentarily forgotten.  
  
'Because I didn't know how you'd react to the letter.'  
  
'Go to your window.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Just do it.'  
  
'Okay.'  
  
A moment later, Rory saw him, emerging onto a balcony. He looked around and then he spotted her.  
  
'Hi.' She smiled, pleased with the look on his face.  
  
'Hi.' He grinned before running back inside.  
  
Rory was left standing there wondering what he was up to. A couple of minutes passed by and then she heard a noise. She looked around only to see the back door opening. A grinning Tristan stood waiting and Rory smiled and the pleased expression on his face. Still talking into the cell, Tristan said.  
  
'Listen Mar, I've got a visitor, I need to go.'  
  
'Okay, I'll call you later.' She grinned, playing along.  
  
They hung up the phones and Rory ran and jumped into his arms. Tristan immediately started kissing her, pulling her closer and closer until every part of him was touching her. They continued in this way for several minutes until their location became a bit to public to be desired. Wordlessly, Tristan led Rory through the kitchen and into the main hall. There, they started kissing again, huge grins covering both of their faces. They stumbled up the stairs while still kissing each other and miraculously made it to Tristan's room without disturbing his parents or little brother, not that Rory knew he had one.  
  
*  
  
Rory wrapped the sheet around her and rolled over to lean on Tristan's chest so she could see the clock. It had just turned half eleven. She should've left for home a half hour ago but she had been otherwise occupied. Tristan saw she was looking at the clock and he knew what she was thinking, he groaned at the thought of her leaving, he knew she had to but not yet, it was too soon. Rory snuggled deeper into his embrace and Tristan smiled, kissing her hair.  
  
'This is nice.' Rory said.  
  
'It's better than nice.' Tristan growled, rolling over so that he was on top of her, causing Rory to giggle hysterically. Tristan silenced her with a passionate kiss.  
  
'Sssh, we'll wake up Dylan.'  
  
'Who?'  
  
'My brother, he's thirteen.'  
  
'I didn't know you had a brother.'  
  
'Well now you do.'  
  
'What's he like?'  
  
'You're really killing the mood here Mary.' Tristan grumbled, nipping at her earlobe.  
  
'Sorry.' She grinned.  
  
'You're forgiven.'  
  
'Good to know.'  
  
They kissed again, this time sweetly. Rory looked up at Tristan who in turn was staring intently at her.  
  
'When's your birthday?' she asked randomly.  
  
'What?' he asked 'Where did that come from?'  
  
'Well I just realised that I know very little about you and I don't want it to be like that, I want to know the stuff that girlfriends are supposed to know.'  
  
'I will be 18 on December 7th.'  
  
'And how do you get along with Dylan?'  
  
'Okay I guess, he can be a bit annoying but I'm grooming him to take over from me at Chilton next year.'  
  
'You really think anyone can replace you Tristan?' she asked playfully.  
  
'Hell no, I'm irreplaceable but who better to try than my own brother?'  
  
'And welcome back Mr. Ego, I missed you.'  
  
'Aw really? My ego is touched.'  
  
'I'm sure.' Rory replied, laughing. 'And what about your parents, how do you get along with them?'  
  
'I like my Mom, she's the one I can go to and talk to. And Dad? Well that's a different story, my relationship with him was non existent until I went to England, then when we started speaking on the phone, we started getting closer. He's not about to win father of the year or anything, but he's okay, I know he cares.'  
  
'I'm glad you are staring to get along with him.'  
  
'Me too.'  
  
'Next question, this is an important one, what's your favourite movie?'  
  
'The Shawshank Redemption.'  
  
'Ooh, I love that, excellent choice.'  
  
'Why thank you, what's yours?'  
  
'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory of course.' Rory replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
'Oh, of course,' Tristan grinned 'I think I saw that once.'  
  
'Only once? Blasphemous, ignorant deprived person! How do you're parents sleep at night?'  
  
'Okay, chill. I promise I will watch it more.'  
  
'Good answer.'  
  
'I like being alive so it was the logical one.'  
  
'Smart boy. Do you have a favourite book?'  
  
'To Kill a Mockingbird.'  
  
'I love that book.' Rory answered appreciatively.  
  
'What's yours?'  
  
'Off the top of my head, Mrs Dalloway or Pride and Prejudice.'  
  
'Virginia Wolfe and Jane Austen, why am I not surprised?'  
  
'Hey they are both excellent books and they are excellent writers.'  
  
'I'm not arguing but I'm just saying that they are so typical for a feminist such as yourself, they were both strong independent women, well, until Wolfe lost her mind, and they both deal with female leads.'  
  
'Are you speaking knowledgably about books?'  
  
'I do read Mary, I'll have to show you our library some time.'  
  
'You better.'  
  
'I promise.'  
  
They lay in silence for a few minutes, digesting the new sides they were seeing to each other, falling even deeper because of them. The comfortable silence was broken by the harsh sound of Tristan's phone ringing. Who would be calling at nearly midnight?  
  
'Hello?' Tristan asked while Rory tried to stay as quiet as possible.  
  
'Katy, hi.'  
  
Rory, who had been smiling, began to frown. Tristan let go of her and stood up, running his hands through his hair. Without Tristan noticing, Rory also stood up and began gathering his clothes. Tristan turned to see her and signalled for her to stop. He turned his back again, continuing to talk to Katy. Rory continued to get dressed and slipped out of the room. Tristan turned on hearing the door clicking and his face fell. Things had been so great and then Katy had to call, great timing as ever, he thought bitterly.  
  
A/N: hey guys, pure trory fluff, I realise this but despite the fact that fluff is not something I'm used to writing, I think it turned out okay. I warned you that Katy's presence would be felt! This story isn't getting as many reviews as Smile did which is a bit disappointing because I think it's just as good if not better but to those who do review and even to those who are just reading and not reviewing, thanks! Oh, btw, thought I'd let ye know that a plan is formulating for a sequel to smile so I'll try and get to that soon, I think I want to finish this first! Katie xxx 


	9. Mixed Emotions

Hey guys, wow, the reaction to that chapter was the best yet for any in this story so thanks so much it gave me such a happy! Right, I have a few words of thanks to get through, don't worry they'll be short! Okay- thanks for pointing that out, just for continuity's sake I'll explain it in this chapter. Nice one- thanks so much!  
  
On with the story:  
  
Rory woke to the sound of rain. It had been nearly three when she finally got to sleep last night and after she got to sleep, it wasn't exactly restful. She tried telling herself that she had had too much coffee but she hadn't had coffee since before nine pm so she knew it wasn't really that, she just didn't want to admit it to herself, or anyone else for that matter. She knew Tristan would try to get her alone at some stage today but she didn't want to be alone with him right now, looked like avoidance was the plan of the day.  
  
As soon as she sat down at the kitchen table, her mother knew something was wrong. Rory was frowning and she looked like she had gotten no sleep whatsoever. While Lorelai ignored her pop tart Rory sat, drinking her coffee in silence. Finally, Lorelai could take no more so she blurted out  
  
'What's with the face, you had alone time with Tristan last night, you should be failing horribly at trying to not smile.'  
  
'What face?'  
  
'The same face that you had the day you were told there was no Santa.'  
  
'I don't have that face, I'm fine.'  
  
'Come on Rory, I promise I'll be Lorelai not mom.'  
  
'We we were in his room and we were talking...'  
  
'Is that what they call it these days?' Lorelai asked smiling.  
  
'I'm serious, we were talking, this was just before I came home. We were getting to know each other, y'know, asking questions and he was being so amazing, it turns out he reads and-'  
  
'Ror, hun, getting off the point.'  
  
'Right, sorry. Well we were talking and it was great but then his phone rang, which was weird because it was late and it was Katy and I don't know, he started talking to her and I just got dressed and left.'  
  
'You had to get dressed? Ew, okay, moving away from that visual. Rory I can see why you might be upset but you knew she was in the picture.'  
  
'I know, that's why I feel so stupid, if anyone deserves to be upset its her but she's over there in London, calling her perfect boyfriend saying god knows what and I feel so stupid and guilty and stupid and jealous and angry and-'  
  
'Okay, breathing helps. Guilty and jealous I get, what's with stupid?'  
  
'It's like when I'm with him, it feels like its just us and last night was so amazing but then she called and it brought it all back, he's not mine, I'm the other woman and I hate it.'  
  
'Maybe you should talk to Tristan.'  
  
'I can't do that.'  
  
'Why not?'  
  
'Because then he'd no it bothers me and I told him I was fine with it.'  
  
'But it does.'  
  
'But I don't want him to know that.'  
  
'I don't think you're giving him enough credit here.'  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'If he cares about you like he says he does, he'll already know and he'll want you to talk to him about it.'  
  
'Maybe.'  
  
'It's up to you kiddo but I think you should, no go or you'll be late for school.'  
  
'Thanks mom.'  
  
'Hey, it's what I'm here for.'  
  
'Thanks anyway.'  
  
'You're welcome.'  
  
Rory left the house, not feeling much better than before she had talked to her mom. It's not that he mom gave bad advice, but Rory just didn't want to take it.  
  
The hallways of Chilton seemed more crowded than usual to Tristan, maybe that had something to do with the fact that he wanted them to be empty. Rory was late. It was ten minutes to the bell and she still hadn't made an appearance at her locker. He felt horrible. Katy had just called to say hi last night; she had gotten up early to go to the stables to see her horses and had decided to call him. For the two minutes he had been on the phone, he had the feeling that he would be paying for them for a lot longer.  
  
Just as he was about to give up hope, after all it was only about two or three minutes to the bell, Rory came racing up to her locker. She was in such a rush that she didn't even notice him. The corridor was now empty. Slowly and quietly, Tristan walked up behind her. If she noticed him, she didn't give any sign. She slammed her locker door shut, ignoring the coffee on top of her books. That was when he knew she was mad; Rory Gilmore was passing up coffee. She turned around to come face to face with Tristan and despite the several inches he had on her, she seemed like the small one.  
  
'Morning.' He tried, thinking that he was doing the right thing by not teasing her. It was about time he started doing something right he thought bitterly to himself.  
  
'Morning.'  
  
'I'm sorry about last night, I had no idea she would call.'  
  
'It's okay.' Rory lied.  
  
'No it's not, you're pissed.'  
  
'Don't tell me how I feel.'  
  
'Good, anger, let it all out because believe me, I know I deserve it.'  
  
'I'm not going to get angry at you Tristan.'  
  
'I tried to call you.'  
  
'I know. I was tired, I wanted to sleep.'  
  
'Eager to dream about me Mary?' he asked, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
'Could you're ego get any bigger?'  
  
'You behave like you did last night more often and I'll no longer be able to fit indoors.' He smirked.  
  
Despite herself, Rory blushed. She hated herself for doing it but she couldn't help herself. Tristan dared to hope that she was coming around; he took a step towards her, effectively pushing her up against the lockers.  
  
'Tristan don't.'  
  
'Don't what?' he asked, pretending to be innocent.  
  
'Don't do what I know you're about to do.'  
  
The bell rang but still, neither moved.  
  
Tristan only moved closer and Rory automatically licked her lips. Tristan smirked before lowering his head, taking her lips gently in his, not wanting to push his luck. They kissed briefly but Rory pulled away.  
  
'I have to get to class.'  
  
'I know.'  
  
'And yet you refuse to get out of my way.'  
  
'I'm not finished yet.' He told her bravely.  
  
Tristan kissed her again, this time more forceful. Rory tried to not be turned on but she couldn't help it, she found herself responding to the kiss and before long, she was being slammed up against the locker, Tristan pulling at her shirt with one hand while stroking her thighs with the other. Before she knew what was happening, Rory found her legs wrapped around Tristan's waist and he was carrying her down the hall to where the closest closet was.  
  
Rory stood up straightening her clothes, her face flushed. The bell was about to go to signal the end of class and only now were she and Tristan getting dressed. She couldn't believe she had let herself or Tristan do what they had just done in the janitor's closet. On one hand, it had been amazing but on the other, she had just had sex in the janitor's closet! What was she thinking? Had she lost her mind? It was all Tristan's fault, she couldn't think clearly around him.  
  
'Rory, are you okay?' Tristan asked gently. He was afraid he had been a bit too rough with her.  
  
'Yeah.' She said shakily.  
  
'No you're not.'  
  
'I can't believe what we just did.'  
  
'What are you talking about, it was amazing.'  
  
'That's not what I mean, god! I just had sex in the janitor's closet! Who am I?'  
  
'You're Rory, this doesn't change you Rory.'  
  
'Yes it does, don't you get it, this isn't me! I don't do this, I don't have sex, I don't drive to Hartford and stay in my boyfriend's bedroom half the night, and I don not have sex in the janitor's closet!'  
  
'Rory you're going to give yourself a heart attack. Breathe okay. Look I'm not going to apologise for any of the things that you just said but I am sorry the person you are with me repulses you so much.' Tristan said bitterly.  
  
'Tristan that's not it, really. You know that too. I do like who I am with you, I really do but I have to draw a line. I'm sorry I didn't sleep well and I was upset and I just took it out on you, it's me that I'm mad at.'  
  
'Why didn't you sleep? Why are you upset? Rory you have to tell me this stuff.'  
  
'It's okay really.'  
  
'No it's not. Talk to me Ror, please.'  
  
'Look, we have to get to class. We'll talk later.'  
  
'I'm really going to hold you to that.'  
  
'I know you will. I just need time myself first.'  
  
'I guess I can respect that.'  
  
'Thank you. It really isn't you I'm mad at Tristan, believe me when I say that.'  
  
'I'm still sorry, about everything. I shouldn't have kissed you like that and I shouldn't have brought you here because as soon as I touch you, sex inevitably happens.'  
  
Rory blushed, knowing what he was talking about; she had the same reaction to him. Suddenly she wasn't so mad.  
  
'I don't regret what just happened in here but it can't happen again. I have to keep some sanity in this place.'  
  
'I know, I promise, from now on, I'll behave.' Tristan said, half smiling as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her lightly, before letting her go.  
  
'Go, we'll talk later.'  
  
'Bye.'  
  
'Bye.'  
  
Rory left and made her way back to her locker, to get her bag which still sat on the ground. Tristan quietly let himself out of the closet and watched her walk thoughtfully walk down the corridor, her back to him. He knew the call upset her and he genuinely hadn't meant to do what they had just done. He sometimes forgot that this was Rory, she was different from everyone else, he had to take his time with her, let her get used to the way things were. He just hoped she knew how bad he felt and how much he cared. Rory was thinking the same thing as she made her way to her classroom, just as the bell rang, she did know he cared but this was new to her, she didn't know how to deal. She just hoped he would give her the time she needed. 


	10. Solutions

HAPPY ST. PARTRICKS DAY!!!!!!!! To those of you that care, I'm Irish so Paddy's day is a big deal for me!  
  
Thanks so much for the feedback on the last chapter, again, a great response! Much appreciated.  
  
Rory had managed to make it the rest of the day without seeing Tristan, possibly because he had meant what he said about giving her time to think, he practically avoided her all day, something she was grateful for. The day, apart from their exploits in the janitor's closet was pretty uneventful and before she knew it, the day was over and Rory was sitting in her car on the way home to Stars Hollow. Nirvana blasting from the speakers, leaving no room for thought.  
  
She had the house to herself for about an hour and a half while her mom was still in work so she made use of the time and did her homework. By the time Lorelai got home, Rory had done what was due for the next day and was happy to leave it at that. She just wasn't in the mood.  
  
'Hey sweets.' Lorelai called.  
  
'Hi mom.' Rory replied.  
  
'You want to get some dinner?'  
  
'If you had Luke's in mind, then yes, I'd love some.' Rory grinned.  
  
'Okay, let's go.'  
  
They walked to the diner and on the way, Lorelai filled Rory in on her day at the inn, starting with Michael slipping in the kitchen, starting a fire and earning a whacking with a frying pan from Sookie as a reward. Lorelai had managed to persuade him to not quit. They entered the diner in their usual style, causing a scene.  
  
'Hey Luke.' They called.  
  
'Sit down; I'll be over in a minute.' He barked before he went back to dealing with Kirk.  
  
Lorelai moved to a table where a young couple were sitting.  
  
'Move.'  
  
'What?' the girl asked.  
  
'Luke told us to sit down.'  
  
Luke came over, pulling Lorelai away from the table and apologised to the couple who were looking at Lorelai like she was crazy.  
  
'What the hell were you doing?' he asked.  
  
'Trying to sit down.'  
  
'That table was taken.' He told her.  
  
'But you didn't tell us to not sit at a taken table.' Rory piped up, earning a glare from Luke.  
  
'Sit at an empty table.' He said exasperated.  
  
Lorelai grinned and sat down, closely followed by Rory. Luke took their order and left, leaving Lorelai and Rory laughing.  
  
'He'll die one of these days.' Rory said 'and it will be all you're fault.'  
  
'And the world will be a much sadder place but really, dish the dirt; did you talk to Bible Boy?'  
  
Rory blushed a deep red and looked at her hands.  
  
'Judging by that wonderful shade of red on your cheeks, you kissed and made up.'  
  
'Well we did the kissing thing, like a lot, I actually missed my first period due to the kissing thing but we still have to do the talking thing.'  
  
'You blew off class to make out with Bible Boy? And you haven't even made up? Rory that's not something you would do.'  
  
'I know that's what I told him but I couldn't help it, it's like I can't control myself around him.'  
  
'Well you need to get some control and fast.'  
  
'Mom, I don't need a lecture right now, please, I need you to be Lorelai.'  
  
'Okay, I guess I can do that but just promise me, no more cutting class for making out, not until you have made up first.' She grinned.  
  
'Well I don't plan on fighting with him a lot but I'll take it under advisement.'  
  
'Okay, now spill, I want to know all of the details.'  
  
'He knows I was upset and we're going to talk, I just told him that I need time to figure stuff out before we talk.'  
  
'Good move, did you figure anything out?'  
  
'I think so, I want to try and make this work, y'know, I really do but I won't be able to if things keep going like they're going.'  
  
'Which is what way?'  
  
'Well at the moment, we're in lust, but I want to get it past that stage not that I mind the lust, but I want an emotional connection too.'  
  
'Wow, I'm impressed Ror, I really am. Most people want the lust stage to last forever.'  
  
'I do, don't get me wrong but it's like, while we're in the lust stage, all we do is...make out.' Rory paused before the words make out, she really didn't want to tell her mom what exactly they did, even though she knew Lorelai knew.  
  
'Nice save,' Lorelai said sarcastically.  
  
'What should I do?' Rory asked, ignoring her mom's comment.  
  
'Babe, I can't tell you that, only you know that answer. Just bare in mind, the pill won't work for another two weeks.'  
  
Rory paled, she had forgotten that little fact. She racked her brain trying to think, did Tristan use protection that morning? She couldn't remember. She figured it would be something she'd remember but then again, she had been freaking out about other things at the time. Luke brought over their food and Rory ate the rest of the meal in silence after dinner, Lorelai suggested getting a movie and having a girl's night in, ironically enough, she picked the one movie that led Rory to think about the person she was trying to not think about.  
  
'Since when do you like the Shawshank Redemption?' she asked her mom.  
  
'Since always, it's a great film and it's funny and I just do.'  
  
'Okay, it was your turn to choose so I've no choice but to go along with it.'  
  
'Right you are.' Lorelai jeered, settling down on the couch with the Ben and Jerry's and the remote.  
  
* Rory looked at the clock, it was nearly eleven. She turned off the TV and woke up her mother. They said goodnight and her mom went upstairs to bed. Rory went to her room and changed into her a tank top and shorts, it was still pretty warm, being early September. She got into bed and tried desperately to sleep. It didn't come easily but just as she was drifting off, she heard a noise. She ignored it at first but when it came again, she stood up and moved to the window to look outside. Standing outside her window, was none other than Tristan.  
  
'Tristan, what the hell are you doing here?'  
  
'Lovely to see you too Mary.' He grinned.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes before stepping aside and letting him in. out of habit, when he steeped into the room, they kissed in hello. It wasn't one of their normal kisses however, it was sweet and chaste.  
  
'Sorry, I know it's late but I had to talk to you.' He told her.  
  
'It's not too late.' Rory conceded.  
  
'Have you thought about things or do you need more time?' he asked, cutting to the chase.  
  
'I've thought about things.'  
  
'And?' Tristan pressed.  
  
'I'm placing a ban on all sex.' She said quickly, but slow enough for Tristan to hear.  
  
Tristan's face literally fell.  
  
'What? How? Why? Wh-'  
  
'Just listen. Part of my freak out this morning was due to the whole sex issue, don't get me wrong, I love it and we are amazing together but it feels like that's all it is and if we want this to work, we need to slow it down a bit.'  
  
Rory sat on the bed and Tristan knelt down in front of her. He took Rory's hands and looked at her with huge puppy dog eyes.  
  
'Slow it down, sure but stop all sex altogether?'  
  
Rory couldn't help but smile at his reaction, he looked so adorable, kind of like Johnny Depp on learning Keira Knightly had destroyed the rum in Pirates of the Caribbean. 'Tristan, is this about sex for you or do you want something meaningful out of it, because that letter and the stuff you said in New York-'  
  
'Rory, I want meaningful, don't get me wrong, I meant everything I said but be realistic here, I can't keep my hands off of you.'  
  
Rory blushed at the obvious compliment and Tristan kissed her. He pushed forward and Rory began to lean back, falling onto the bed. Tristan's hands found her flat stomach under her top and they began an intense exploration of her torso, with the one aim of changing her mind on the sex ban. Suddenly Rory stiffened and pulled away. Tristan sighed tiredly but sat up, breaking contact with her.  
  
'I meant it Tristan, no sex.'  
  
'I know you meant it but I meant what I said too.'  
  
'I'm sorry but you don't have much choice in the matter.'  
  
'Why is this such a big deal?' he asked, frustrated.  
  
'Because it is,' Rory cried standing up 'you know you were my first Tristan, I'm not going to lie, you are the only- but we never did the dating thing. We bickered and fought until the night before you move to London and then, we sleep together. Believe me, I don't regret it, I never will but a year later we meet again, after no contact, and immediately we jump into bed-'  
  
'Hey, that was you're idea, not mine.' Tristan defended himself.  
  
'I know, but, it's hard okay, it's hard to get my head around, I'm just really confused. In all honesty, did what we did this morning seem like something I would do?'  
  
'No but-'  
  
'Please Tristan, just trust me on this one, it's not forever but we'll try it for a few weeks anyway. I think reality didn't hit me until last night and that just adds to the confusion.'  
  
'What reality?'  
  
'That you're not mine, I mean I knew but when she called last night, it just hit me, I can't be you're girlfriend in the way I want to be because someone else has that position and is quite proud of it, and me, I'm the villain in all of this. I'm like the mistress.'  
  
'Mistress? I think you're being a bit melodramatic.'  
  
'Maybe I am, but that's how it feels.'  
  
'You didn't exactly walk into this blindfolded Rory, you knew the deal.'  
  
'I know, and it's my hang up. Don't be mad Tristan.'  
  
'I'm not mad.' He told her, although his voice sounded forced and he didn't meet her eyes. 'My girlfriend doesn't want to sleep with me and on top of that, she's upset with me for something I have no control over, I mean what do I have to be mad about?'  
  
Tristan stood up and walked to the door, he opened it and was about to leave whn Rory called his name.  
  
'Tristan...'  
  
'Night Rory, you should get some sleep, wouldn't want to be the cause for more stress on your part.' Without another word, Tristan walked out of the room and found his way to the front door which he slammed on his ay out.  
  
Rory started crying after the door shut and a minute later, Lorelai came rushing into her room, after hearing the door slam.  
  
'Rory honey, what's wrong?'  
  
'He, he got mad when I said that I-' whatever she was about to say got cut off by the sobs racking her body. Wordlessly, Lorelai embraced her daughter and pulled her down on the bed, holding her as she cried herself to sleep.  
  
A/N: well, there you have it, hope ye like, a little tension to end it on for the moment, next update will be in a few days, Laughter and Tears will be the next to be updated! Let me know what you thought! 


	11. Revelations

A/N: hi! Sorry sorry sorry I am so bad its been over two weeks but in my defence, my Mam has been in and out of hospital and I've been pretty sick myself so anyway, I'm back and I'm still sick but well enough to be able to sit at the computer so on with the show but first a little recap of the last chapter to catch people up (I had to read it myself)  
  
Rory talked to Lorelai about her feelings on the lust situation that she and Tristan are stuck in. She can't remember if they were careful when they had sex in the closet. Tristan visits her that night and she says she wants to put a ban on sex, something which Tristan does not take well and he storms out, leaving Rory crying being comforted by Lorelai.  
  
The next few days were some of the longest Rory had ever experienced at Chilton. She couldn't concentrate in class and she wasn't sleeping at night. Nobody but Paris noticed anything, well nobody that mattered anyway. The one person she wanted to talk to, who could solve some of her worries anyway, didn't seem to want to talk to her. They had several classes together but Tristan always made damn sure he was last in the classroom and first out. At lunch he could be seen sitting with his friends or down on the basketball courts, normally he was alone when he was down there but Rory didn't dare approach him. When they passed in the corridors, neither looked at the other, each seemed to find the tiles fascinating whenever they happened across each other.  
  
Finally fed up with Rory's weird behaviour, Paris tried to talk to her one lunch time.  
  
'Rory what's going on with you and Tristan?'  
  
'Nothing.'  
  
'Look Rory, you might want to lie to the whole school, I can respect that but I know there is something going on and now you're not paying attention in class, I had to rewrite your Franklin article and you were practically asleep in our student council meeting yesterday.'  
  
'I've just had a lot on my mind.'  
  
'Like Tristan and why you two are avoiding each other like the plague?'  
  
'Look Paris I appreciate it and everything but I can't talk to you about Tristan, it's too weird.'  
  
'Rory I'm with Jamie now, I like Jamie, don't for a second think I have any feelings for Tristan beyond the platonic.'  
  
'It's just complicated, my mom knows what's going on but I haven't even told her all the details.'  
  
'Well it might help if you tell someone and I'm willing to listen, you listen about Jamie, the least I can do is return the favour.'  
  
'We were seeing each other and then we had this huge fight and now we're avoiding each other. That's pretty much the cliff notes version.'  
  
'And what are the bits you're not telling your mom?'  
  
'I think I might be pregnant.'  
  
'What but you and he, I mean we've been back for a week are you sure, have you done a test?'  
  
'We've been together for longer than a week but it was just this one time that we weren't careful. My mom knows about the sex but she doesn't know about the unprotected sex.'  
  
'Does Tristan know?'  
  
'How can he? We had a fight later that day and we haven't spoken since. And anyway I don't think I can tell him.'  
  
'Rory you have to, what did you guys fight about anyway?'  
  
'Sex. I told him I wanted to slow things down and he didn't.'  
  
'Asshole.'  
  
'Yeah. Paris what am I going to do?'  
  
'Get a test, we can still make it to the pharmacy, we have a half hour left.'  
  
'Thanks Paris.'  
  
'No problem, come on.'  
  
The girls walked away from the bench where they had been sitting and took Paris' car, speeding off in search of a pharmacy where no one would recognise them. By the time they got back to school the bell was about to go so they didn't have time to do the test.  
  
'Do you want to keep this or will I?' Paris asked.  
  
'Can you? Tristan has a habit of breaking into my locker.'  
  
'Okay, meet me back here at the end of the day.'  
  
'Thanks again.'  
  
'What are friends for?'  
  
'This is above and beyond, it really is.'  
  
Rory walked to class while Paris went to her locker which just happened to be beside Tristan's. He was there when she got to hers which made the job of getting the pregnancy test into her locker a hard one. She slipped it between two books and put the books in her locked but the test fell out as she was shoving them in.  
  
'Paris you dropped something.' Tristan said bending down to pick it up. Paris tried to get there first but Tristan was too quick. His eyes widened when he saw what he was picking up.  
  
'Paris-'  
  
'It's not mine you idiot.'  
  
'Yeah, then whose is it?'  
  
'A very good friend of yours who you're currently avoiding.'  
  
Tristan's face blanched.  
  
'Are you saying that this is?'  
  
'Yes but swear you won't say anything, I wasn't supposed to tell you but yes, it's you.'  
  
'But how I mean we were careful.'  
  
'She said that there was one time you weren't.'  
  
'Why didn't she tell me?'  
  
'She said you two had a fight later that day.'  
  
'Omigod! In the janitors closet? No she can't I mean, she's on the pill.'  
  
'The janitors' closet? That's disgusting but hello oh smart one, the pill takes a month to come into effect. Everyone knows that.'  
  
'Well apparently I didn't. Paris what am I going to do? I can't be a dad, I'm too young. I don't know the first thing about looking after someone else.'  
  
'You really are so self centred do you realise that? If you're scared think about Rory and what's she's going through. She's been carrying this around for days, not being able to tell anyone, especially you because you were mad at her for wanting to slow things down.'  
  
'I didn't-'  
  
'Shut up, I'm not done with you yet. You have this public persona, the player, I mean you're stringing that girl in England along, you've got Rory over here who needs you and you try to act like the big tough man but really you're just a scared little boy, too afraid to break up with a girl because Daddy wants you to stay with her. Well guess what? If this test is positive, you don't get to be a scared little boy anymore because Rory is going to need you, you'll get to be daddy then. How does that sound?'  
  
'Terrifying and accurate.' Tristan admitted honestly.  
  
'So what are you going to do about it?'  
  
'Talk to Rory?' Tristan said as if he was asking.  
  
'Bingo. Be here straight after school, that's where Rory will be.'  
  
'Yeah, okay, thanks Paris.'  
  
'I'm hearing that a lot today.'  
  
'Not surprising. Is she okay?'  
  
'No, not really. I mean come on Tristan; you get mad because she wants to slow things down. Contrary to what you think, I do know you and you're not a jerk so what's with that?'  
  
'I got scared. I mean we've been whatever it is we are to each other since before I left for England and now I get to be with her again and she starts to pull away, I was scared.'  
  
'So was she.' Paris said simply before shutting her locker and leaving Tristan on the deserted corridor, still holding the pregnancy test. He looked at it for a second before shoving t into his locker and slamming the door. If Rory was pregnant, he was a dead man. And that was just Lorelai, his parents would kill whatever was left of him after that and then there was the disappointment his grandfather would feel. The bell rang and he shook his head, trying to empty his head of all these thoughts, he was having a hard enough time concentrating as it was.  
  
The afternoon seemed to fly by for Rory and before she knew it or wanted it, it was time to meet Paris and take the pregnancy test. She figured the best place to do it would be school, it was a Friday afternoon which meant there would be no one around and she didn't like the idea of doing it at home. When she got to Paris' locker, she found Tristan and Paris talking and then it hit her, Tristan knew. That's why he had been staring at her all afternoon. Paris had told him.  
  
'Paris, I can't believe you told him! I trusted you.'  
  
'It was an accident Rory.' She told her, looking guilty all the same.  
  
'Oh, so you just happened to meet him and you were under some magical spell that made you tell him?'  
  
'She dropped the test when she was trying to hide it and put it in her locker.' Tristan told her.  
  
'Quiet you.' Rory said pointing at him.  
  
'No, you're going to have to listen to me whether you like it or not so get used to it.'  
  
'I don't have to listen to a word you say, not after you walked out.'  
  
'You might be pregnant, with my kid, you damn well will listen to what I have to say.'  
  
'Who says that even if I am pregnant I'll want you involved?'  
  
'Don't be stupid.' Tristan told her, scoffing.  
  
'I'm not being stupid; for once I'm being smart. The only stupid thing I did was sleep with you in the first place.'  
  
'You don't mean that.' Tristan said, looking hurt.  
  
'You don't know what I mean now shut up and give me the test whoever has it.'  
  
Wordlessly, Tristan handed over the box and Rory stalked into the bathroom opposite the lockers. She was close to tears and right now she wanted Tristan to hold her and tell her everything was going to be okay but he was part of the problem. When Rory came out of the bathroom, Paris and Tristan were waiting outside for her. He eyes were red and puffy and Tristan knew that he at least was partly to blame. He felt really bad but at the same time, she had hurt him pretty badly herself and no matter how much he wanted to hold her, he couldn't forget her words 'the only stupid thing I did was sleep with you in the first place'. That had stung and he didn't mind admitting it. All thoughts were driven from his head however when Paris asked.  
  
'Well, are you pregnant?'  
  
A/N: HAHAHAHA I'm evil aren't I? Hehe, I'll try have a quick update, I'm on holidays now so crossing my fingers. I would just like to point out that IF Rory is pregnant, it will not be one of those typical Rory gets pregnant stories but then again, she might not be pregnant so it might not matter. My personal favourite Rory gets pregnant story is The More Things Change by Surya so everyone should go read that! 


	12. We're Both Sorry

WOW! What a response! Hehe, I have a lot of you scared, good. Seriously though, that was a great response for the last chapter but someone pointed out a mistake in continuity so for arguments sake, the janitors closet happened the Tuesday they came back. This is now the following week, meaning that Rory and Tristan have been avoiding each other for over a week. The only reason Rory took the test was because they hadn't used protection, so she just wanted to be sure.  
  
'So.' Tristan said, breaking the awkward silence that had descended upon him and Rory. They were walking along the bridge in Stars Hollow, supposedly talking.  
  
'So.' Rory replied.  
  
'Someone really needs to add a new word here.'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'Did you mean what you said?'  
  
'About what? I said a lot of things.'  
  
'About sleeping with me was the only stupid thing that you did?'  
  
'No. I was angry and I was trying to hurt you.'  
  
'Good job.'  
  
'Sorry. But in my defence, you hurt me too.'  
  
'I know, I got scared and I was stupid and a jerk and I'm sorry.'  
  
'So we're both sorry.'  
  
'We're both sorry.'  
  
'On a scale of one to ten, how relieved are you?' Rory asked, changing the subject.  
  
'Honestly? About a hundred.'  
  
'Me too. No baby. Very very good.'  
  
'Not yet anyway.'  
  
'What do you mean not yet?'  
  
'Well someday...' 'Omigod, am I hearing Tristan DuGrey talking about starting a family?'  
  
'Tell anyone and die.'  
  
'Your secret is safe with me, if mine is safe with you.'  
  
'What secret is that?'  
  
'Well that I'm a total spas who freaks out about stupid things. And that when I looked at that test, for a second I was disappointed.'  
  
'You were?'  
  
'Yeah, I mean don't get me wrong, someday yes in the very distant future, I would love kids but today, I was for the tiniest fraction of a second, disappointed.'  
  
'I think everyone feels that. I kind of did I will admit, Paris telling me that you might be pregnant, not one of my finest moments but, it wouldn't completely suck.'  
  
'What are we doing Tristan?'  
  
'Walking and talking?'  
  
'I mean us.'  
  
'Do you not want there to be an us?'  
  
'I do. But I do want to slow things down.'  
  
'Okay. We can do that.'  
  
'You're not going to get mad and freak out at me?'  
  
'Can I still kiss you?'  
  
'Yes, just no sex for a few weeks.'  
  
'Okay, I can live with that.'  
  
Tristan smirked as he closed the massive distance that had been between them and kissed her. Rory's hands flew straight to his hair as he wrapped his arms around her. Rory had never been kissed with such force before. She had thought that last week at the lockers too but this time was worse. They had gone a week and a half without so much as talking and by the way Tristan was kissing her and exploring her back with his hands, he needed her just as badly. Then Rory pulled away from him.  
  
'What's wrong?' Tristan asked breathless.  
  
'Nothing but if you keep kissing me like that, we'll have a problem.'  
  
'What kind of problem?' Tristan asked smirking.  
  
'The sex ban will be banned.' Rory said blushing.  
  
Tristan entwined his fingers in hers and sat down on the edge of the bridge, effectively pulling her down on top of him.  
  
'Is is weird that it took a pregnancy scare to get us to talk?' Rory asked.  
  
'Probably.'  
  
'Doesn't that bother you?'  
  
'Not really, I'm just happy we're talking again.'  
  
'Normal couples don't do things like this.'  
  
'We were never normal Mary.'  
  
'I can't really argue with that.'  
  
'Who wants to be normal anyway?'  
  
'Me.'  
  
'What? You shouldn't want to be normal, you are way better than normal.'  
  
'As my boyfriend, you have to think that but some normal stuff would be good.'  
  
'Like what?'  
  
'Like being able to hang out at school, go out on proper dates, kiss in public.'  
  
'That's really an issue with you isn't it?'  
  
'I want to say no but I wouldn't mean it. It just sucks, I hate it.'  
  
'Trust me, so do I.'  
  
'I feel so weird right now.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Because here I am complaining about not getting to kiss you in public and everything when not so long ago, I wouldn't have given you the time of day.'  
  
'That is slightly weird but I have to say, I'm not complaining about your change of heart.'  
  
'Good because now you're stuck with me.'  
  
Tristan grinned and kissed her again, running his hands through her hair. He was so happy that he got to do this again; he thought it had been bad in England but to know that he had Rory and had lost her; that was worse. Rory kissed him back for a few minutes before pulling away again.  
  
'What time is it?' she asked.  
  
'Just past six, why?'  
  
'I have dinner with my grandparents at seven, I have to go.'  
  
'But we just made up.' Tristan pouted.  
  
'I know and believe me, I want to stay here but I can't, I really have to go. I'll call you tonight.'  
  
'I guess I'll have to settle for that then.'  
  
'Yes you will.' Rory grinned before kissing him briefly and standing up. She didn't even wait for Tristan to get up before running off, leaving Tristan to walk back to his car, grinning like an idiot.  
  
Rory walked back to her house feeling like a huge weight had been lifted. She wasn't pregnant and she and Tristan were back together. She was humming as she walked through the door, something that didn't go unnoticed by Lorelai.  
  
'Hey sweets. What's with the smile and the humming?'  
  
'Tristan and I have sorted things out.'  
  
'Really? That's good.'  
  
'Say it like you mean it.' Rory told her mom.  
  
'What?'  
  
'Mom, you forget that I know you. You're not happy we sorted things out.'  
  
'Hey if you're happy, then I'm happy but I just don't get it, I mean he wouldn't even agree to the no sex thing and-'  
  
'You don't have to finish that sentence. I thought that too at first, that he was just using me but he's agreed to it now and we talked and we're okay.'  
  
'Well forgive me if I don't welcome him with open arms just yet.'  
  
'Okay but don't be rude to him.'  
  
'Me rude? Never!'  
  
'Mom!'  
  
'Fine, I will be all that is polite and nice and all that crap.'  
  
'Thank you.'  
  
'You're lucky I like you.'  
  
'I know; I'm very grateful.' Rory replied sarcastically before going to her room to get changed. 


End file.
